Menguping Aktifitas Pengantin Baru
by Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja menikah, disaat mereka berdua ingin pamit pergi ke kamar mereka, Kushina ibunya Naruto membayangkan yang tidak-tidak pada sang pengantin baru. /"Aku kangen dengan 'itu'"/ bad sum :( RnR please!


**Kayanya Shisui gak usah curcol lagi yah, ntar Minna malah tidur lagi gara-gara dengerin omongan Shisui yang panjang lebar, hehehe :D**

**Langsung aja yah...**

**Let's Check it out**

**.:::Menguping Aktifitas Pengantin Baru:::.**

**Disclaimer : Masa-sih Kiss-me-moto*Gubrak, gabruk, pletung*. Gomen-gomen akang. maksudnya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor, Gak ada romance-nya, gak ada basa-basi, gak ada angst, gak ada Lime/Lemon, pokoknya aman buat semua kalangan#tapi kok rate-nya T?**

**Warning : Gajeness, bikin muntahness, OOC bangetness, mimisan ness. Kalau ada apa-apa sehabis baca ini tolong panggil tukang kaca#gabruk!**

**Menerima Flame kok, tapi yang bermanfaat buat Shisui yah :)**

**Enjoy it**

Disebuah ruangan tamu yang megah, kenapa dibilang megah? Karena ruangannya ditata begitu modern, ditambah lagi dengan tekstur-tekstur yang indah telah menghiasi dinding bernuansa putih-biru itu seolah-olah bukan seperti ruangan keluarga melainkan sebuah ruangan pribadi.

Diruangan itu berkumpul dua keluarga bermarga berbeda, keluarga itu adalah Uchiha dan Namikaze. Sekarang ini kedua marga berbeda itu sedang berbahagia karena habis menikahkan anak-anak mereka yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Namikaze. Mereka sedang berbincang ria disebuah ruangan tersebut sampai pada akhirnya seorang wanita paruh baya, berambut merah, bermata violet nan cantik itu melihat pemuda berambut raven bergaya pantat ayam meminta izin pada semua keluarganya untuk mengantarkan sang istri a.k.a Naruto kekamar pengantin dengan alasan Naruto kelelahan. Wanita itu adalah Kushina Namikaze. Wanita itu menyeringai ketika otaknya membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak ketika melihat kedua pengantin baru itu menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Wanita paruh baya berambut raven panjang nan cantik itu sweatdrop melihat seringaian horror sang sahabatnya itu, wanita itu adalah Mikoto Uchiha, ibu dari Sasuke Uchiha sang pengantin yang baru saja pergi. Sedangkan Minato Namikaze sang ayah Naruto dan Fugaku Uchiha sang ayah Sasuke hanya saling berbincang tentang perusahaan mereka sambil meminum wine mereka dengan hikmat.

Oh iya, sampai lupa nih. Ada seorang pemuda berambut sebahu yang diikatkan seperti buntut kuda sedang tiduran di paha sang istri yang berambut merah nan cantik itu di sofa. Mereka adalah Itachi Uchiha dan Kyuubi Namikaze. Mereka menikah dua bulan lebih dulu dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Dilihat dari keakraban keluarga tersebut...hubungan keluarga antara marga yang berbeda itu sangatlah erat, contohnya seperti ini. Kedua anak mereka bisa menjalin cinta dan menikah tanpa ada paksaan sama sekali dari keluarga yang bersangkutan itu. setelah kebisingan terus terjadi selang hampir lima belas menit lebih, wanita paruh baya berambut merah mendesis kepada orang yang berada disekelilingnya seraya mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul. Mereka yang awalnya bingung langsung menuruti Kushina.

"Ada apa?" bisik mereka semua bersamaan.

"Begini, aku kangen nih dengan 'itu'" balas bisik Kushina.

"'itu'?" ulang mereka semua seraya mengerutkan kening.

"Iya, 'itu'." balas Kushina dengan tatapan penuh arti. Minato menatap sang istri sangat dalam, sang istri yang merasa dilihati olehnya langsung mengangkat kedua alisnya berkali-kali sambil menyeringai jahil. Minato membelalak sebentar setelah mengetahui maksud dan arti dari sang istri lalu dia ikut menyeringai jahil. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya mengerutkan keningnya masih bingung melihat gelagat Minato dan Kushina, Minato mendesis dengan kata 'Itu' sambil menyeringai jahil berharap kalau mereka mengerti maksud dari perkataannya itu, tapi nihil. Mereka masih bingung bahkan kerutan didahi mereka semakin mendalam. Minato menghela nafasnya dengan mata terpejam merasa kecewa dengan mereka berempat atau bisa dibilang mereka berdua ( Fugaku dan Mikoto ) karena hal yang dijelaskan ini bersangkutan dengan Kyuubi dan Itachi juga. 'Baru dua bulan sudah lupa, haah dasar' batin Minato lemas.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian berdua nih. Itachi, Kyuu" bisik Minato sambil menatap kedua orang berbeda genre yang notabene adalah anak dan menantu-nya. Sedangkan orang yang disebutkan namanya semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang ayah/mertua. Melihat kebingungan Itachi yang sudah tingkat tinggi dibalik wajah stoic-nya dan sedikit diberikan tatapan tajam dari Kyuubi. Minato memulai pembicaraan

"Baiklah. Fugaku-san, Miko-chan. Apa kalian lupa kalau dua bulan yang lalu kita... kita er... menguping aktifitas Itachi dan Kyuubi saat malam pengantin..."

"APA!" teriak Kyuubi kesal seraya bangkit dari perkumpulan aneh itu.

"Sssstt" desis mereka bersamaan ( Kecuali Itachi dan Fugaku ).

"Tolong kecilkan suaramu Kyuu-chan, kan tadi aku sudah meminta maaf."

"Kata maaf masih belum cukup!"

"Sssst! Jangan berteriak Kyuu-chan, nanti mengganggu 'mereka'" ikut Kushina sambil memegang tangan anak perempuan sulungnya untuk duduk kembali. Awalnya Kyuubi menolak untuk duduk kembali tetapi ketika dia melihat puppy eyes sang ibunda tercinta*jiah* dia jadi luluh dan akhirnya duduk kembali sambil menggerutu dan pada akhirnya bergumam

"Aku akan membunuhmu nanti tou-san"

Minato yang mendengar ancaman itu hanya tertawa nista dengan peluh keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Oh, jadi maksud kalian berdua kita akan melakukan 'itu' juga pada Sasuke-kun dan Naru-chan" sahut Mikoto dengan tersenyum, tidak tapi menyeringai. *Hancur sudah martabat Clan Uchiha karena gara-gara hal ini*. Minato dan Kushina menganggukkan kepala dengan sangat antusias. Fugaku hanya ber'hn' ria begitupula Itachi.

"Keriput...kau ikut-ikutan juga hah!" bisik Kyuubi kasar seraya mencubit pinggul Itachi sehingga sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Ittai rubah jelek!, aku kan hanya penasaran bagaimana desahan Sasuke. seumur-umur aku tidak pernah mendengar desahannya" balas Itachi. Kyuubi yang menyimpulkan kata-katanya itu 'mesum' langsung menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan mesra di ujung kepala sang suami. Mereka berempat yang melihat aktifitas Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya bisa sweatdrop ria.

"Sudah-sudah, aku sudah tidak sabar nih, mungkin saja mereka sudah...ekhem!" ikut Kushina mencoba menenangkan suasana yang mulai mencekam karena aura hitam pekat Kyuubi.

Selang beberapa menit Kushina mencoba menenangkan kedua pasangan muda itu, akhirnya mereka berdua diam dan Kyuubi-pun luluh dan mulai setuju dengan rencana keempat keluarganya plus Itachi yang super mesum itu. 'Haah apa boleh buat, lagipula aku juga ingin mendengar desahan kalangan muda yang sedang bercinta, hihihi' batin Kyuubi menyengir dalam hati.*Dasar rubah munafik 'Kyaa!' :Di Bijuu Dama:*

-x-x-x-x-

Mereka berenam berjalan mengendap-ngendap kearah kamar Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih dibalut dengan hiasan bunga yang indah di pintu-nya. Kushina-lah yang memimpin pada saat itu karena dia yang paling terdepan dan memulai rencana mesum itu. terkadang dia mendesis pelan menyuruh mereka untuk melangkahkan kaki lebih pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara langkah kaki. Selang beberapa menit, mereka tiba tepat di depan pintu pengantin baru itu, mereka saling mendekatkan kuping mereka ke sisi pintu sampai pada akhirnya mendengar suara-suara yang mencurigakan dibelakang pintu itu.

"Hah... baka teme!, jangan disitu, aku sudah bilang kalau di...hah...uhn"

BLUSH

Wajah Mereka berenam mulai memerah mendengar suara desahan dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Aduduh, kau menindas kakiku teme! Geserkan lututmu"

"Hn, ini semua gara-gara gaunmu baka"

"Kok gara-gara gaun, kau saja yang tidak lihat...aduduh! jemarimu terlalu kuat memerasnya baka! Lebih pelanlah sedikit!"

"Hn"

BLUSH

Lagi-lagi mereka blush untuk kedua kalinya. "Apa yang dia..." bisikkan Kyuubi dihentikan oleh ketiga ( Fugaku dan Itachi masih konsen dengan aktifitas Sasuke dan Naruto ) orang disana dengan mendesis.

"Ah...yah disana...huh...nyaman...shhh...lagi teme, lebih kuat dong memerasnya, mana tenagamu!"

"Hah...tadi kau bilang suruh pelan sekarang disuruh kuat, baka...hah..."

"Sudah ah, pindah kebagian lain, pakai 'barang' itu"

"Barang?" desis mereka berenam dengan wajah memerah dan mulai melanjutkan aktifitas mengupingnya.

"Hahn...uh...aduduh! ittai! Pelan-pelan teme, sakit tau!"

"Hah! Usuratonkachi, sudah nikmatin aja napa, dobe"

"Aduduh, tapi...hah...sakit!"

"Sakitnya hanya sementara dasar usuratonkachi, setelah ini kau akan merasa enak dan nyaman"

"Ah! Sudah-sudah, kau ambilkan aku air dulu sana, tenggorokkanku terasa sangat kering nih, nanti kita lanjutin lagi"

"kau menyuruhku? Aku bukan pelayanmu, dobe!"

"Jika aku bisa berjalan, aku tidak perlu menyuruhmu baka teme!"

"Hn, dasar dobe"

Kushina, Minato, Fugaku, Itachi, Kyuubi, dan Mikoto saling menarik nafas mereka masing-masing ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kearah pintu, mereka saling berlari tak tentu arah untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu dan bersembunyi dengan langkah panik agar tidak ketahuan oleh Sasuke ataupun Naruto karena telah mengintip aktifitas mereka.

Cklek!

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang sudah biasa yaitu wajah stoic. Dia berhenti sebentar di lorong rumahnya itu sejenak seraya menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan dengan alis berkerut seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu lalu mulai berjalan lagi menuruni tangga.

"Sepertinya aku bakal punya cucu lagi. Kyuu-chan, kamu akan disusul oleh Naru-chan" bisik Kushina yang bersembunyi di dinding yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya Naruto dan Sasuke. Dia bersembunyi bersama Kyuubi, putri sulungnya. Kyuubi saat ini memang sedang hamil seminggu.

"Kaa-san, mereka kan baru melakukannya sekali, masa iya langsung punya anak sih" kata Kyuubi ketus.

"Bisa aja kan, bilang saja kalau kamu takut disaingi oleh adikmu."

"Apa?"

"Memangnya kaa-san tidak tahu, kamu dan adikmu kan selalu bersaing tiap melakukan apapun"

"Hahh, yang ini beda kaa-san"

Perdebatan mereka terhenti ketika Sasuke mulai kembali dan memasukki kamarnya. Fugaku, Minato, Mikoto dan Itachi keluar dari persembunyiannya begitupula Kushina dan Kyuubi. Mereka turun ketangga dengan hati-hati karena mereka berfikir untuk menyudahi aktifitas menguping itu.

**-Dikamar Naruto n Sasuke-**

Sasuke memasukki kamarnya dan Naruto, dia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang saat itu tengkurap sambil membawa air minum untuk Naruto. Kedutan kesal muncul di keningnya ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah mengganti pakaian gaun pengantinnya dengan piyama tidur berwarna ungu muda dengan tekstur bunga lily yang indah. Dia mendengus kesal lalu ketika sesampainya didepan tempat tidurnya, dia meletakkan gelas kaca itu ke meja kecil tepat di sebelah tempat tidur dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara benturan keras antara gelas dan meja tersebut. Naruto menggerakkan ekor mata biru safirnya kearah Sasuke yang saat itu sudah memberikan aura kejam nan dingin tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak terlalu menggubrisnya karena hal itu sudah biasa dilihatnya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bisa berjalan dasar dobe, tapi kenapa kau bisa mengganti pakaian?!"

"Tadinya sih iya, tapi sekarang lebih mendingan"

"Jangan mencoba mempermainkanku dobe, aku sudah menghancurkan harga diriku gara-gara kau"

"Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan seperti itu. lagipula aku kan hanya meminta tolong"

"Hn" sahutnya datar

"Suke~" kata Naruto manja seraya beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan memeluk lengan Sasuke yang saat itu masih memberikan aura hitam pekat. Dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto sambil bergumam 'Hn' dengan nada dingin.

"Pijiti aku lagi yah, badanku masih pegal-pegal nih"

"Tidak mau, aku ngantuk" balas Sasuke seraya menaiki tempat tidur king size mereka berdua dan mulai berbaring dengan memiringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Naruto.

"Ya elah teme, please~" pinta Naruto sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke, tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Karena merasa kesal urat-urat kedutan di dahinya mulai bermunculan dan pada akhirnya berteriak

"TEME!"

"Kayanya akan ada ronde baru nih, mendengar Naruto berteriak histeris seperti itu. hihihi" kata Mikoto cekikikkan diruangan tamu bersama Kushina.

-Fin-


End file.
